4-Amino-1((1S,4R,5 S)-2-fluoro-4,5-dihydroxy-3-hydroxymethyl-cyclopent-2-enyl)-1H-pyrimidin-2-one (RX-3117)
is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,214, which describes a synthetic method and method of treatment as well. The method described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,214 includes a total of 11 steps to synthesize the (3R,4R,6aR)-tert-Butyl-(5-fluoro-2,2-dimethyl-6-trityloxymethyl-4,6a-dihydro-3aH-cyclopenta[1,3]dioxol-4-yloxy)-diphenyl-silane from D-ribose, which is an important intermediate for the synthesis of 4-amino-1-((1S,4R,5S)-2-fluoro-4,5-dihydroxy-3-hydroxymethyl-cyclopent-2-enyl)-1H-pyrimidin-2-one. U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,214 uses an expensive catalyst which poses a challenge for implementation in plant production.